Luck
by Loise
Summary: It's the Host Club. Haruhi centric.


Luck

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Snap/

Haruhi blinks rapidly, seeing dark spots, as the camera flash momentarily blinds her. She briefly hears the female students scream, "Moe! Moe!" Before turning to face the solemn, slightly scary figure of Kyouya, still imposing as a panther, with whiskers.

"For the next collection," he murmurs. "I decided to bring in professional photographers to shoot the Host Club members in their natural habitat," he smiles slightly at that, lips stretching into a small smile.

Nodding, Haruhi wonders how much of her debt will be reduced by the next catalogue of photographs. She shoulders slumped forward as she also considered the amount her safari themed costume figured out to be. Knowing her particular luck, it would even out very closely.

She then smiles, at Kyouya's unexpected pun. Perhaps the cool, brilliant, calculating exterior was a mask for a joker inside. Haruhi shifts her gaze toward the shadow king, where Kyouya is entertaining some students. Face caught up in a smirk, glasses pushed deliberately with one finger, in very precise gesture. Haruhi shivers, Kyouya is definitely not a joker.

Her mind and eyes wander to Hikaru and Kaoru, entwined around each other like noxious weeds. Foreheads brushing, but faces and lips only separated by a small gap that Haruhi hoped would not be filled.

Huh. Her wish was granted. The twins were not engaged in a motion of brotherly love. Instead they were -

Coming straight towards Haruhi. She sighed. Knowing that whenever Kaoru and Hikaru started to come over to her, talking to her, Tamaki was soon to follow. It was something, if she was a betting person, Haruhi would have bet on. But she didn't bet. Haruhi believed there were better uses of money.

Like Ootoro. Mmm. Haruhi really enjoyed Ootoro. It was those rich bastards that knew her weakness, and exploited it. Truly sad.

Haruhi tilts her head to the side as the twins drape themselves across her, their whispered nothings a mere distraction. She sometimes wondered why they acted like they did around her. It was perplexing.

A happy cry of joy, as Honey is delivered another slice of cake, his devoted fangirls clap hands to their cheeks, as their shotacon delight devours. Honey fluffy Meercat ears quiver with delight, his costume highlighting his round face. He then smiles, frosting dusting his nose and lips. Mori, dressed as a giraffe leans in, a hanker chief ready, which Honey accepts.

Both still, as the photographers crowd around the two. Mori's eyes flicker, but he doesn't move from his seat and soon the conversation returns to normal. Something about bunnies, Haruhi thought.

Sometimes she never knew why Mori had been designated the 'Wild' type. Other times as easily deflected blows she marveled at his skill. That took a high level of training and dedication.

Tamaki smiled, it was wavering as he regarded the twins, lion whiskers drooping. Their arms hooked around her shoulders, eyes mirroring their devilish glee. Snake costumes flexing around her.

"Lord!" They cry in union, and Haruhi thinks that they don't have to be so loud. They were very close to her ears. Tamaki's face falls, a dark cloud hovering above his head cracks lightning. It's ominous.

"Daughter! Are the dastardly twins corrupting you? Daddy will make everything better!" He grabs her arm, and gently tugs her towards him. His face earnest and determined, hopeful.

A feeling of consternation stirs within her, and Haruhi steps back, unknowingly into the arms of the smirking, joyous Kaoru and Hikaru.

"See, Lord," murmurs Kaoru, voice thrumming in their ear,

"She likes us better!" Hikaru finishes. Hands rest on her waist, fingers light.

"Mother!" Tamaki wails, arms flailing in the air.

Kyouya bustles forward. At the corner of her eye, Haruhi sees Mori and Honey begin to walk over, Honey clutching his bunny.

"Yes?" He murmurs, as if he is timing every second that could be spent else where. Haruhi suspects that he does, sometimes.

"The twins are corrupting Haruhi - again!" Tamaki insists.

The camera is uncomfortably close, as the photographers close in. Haruhi feels annoyed when both twins press their cheeks against hers.

Shaking his head, Kyouya answers, "I don't see a problem," then his glasses shine in the light, eerily. Haruhi can barely see from the flashes, and she begins to wonder how much of a cut that Kyouya receives from the photo catalogue.

Tamaki wails, and retreats with a dark storm cloud to sulk. The twins crow over their victory. Mori and Honey, retreat to cake.

Haruhi sighs.

This is the Host Club.

It's just her luck.

/Snap/


End file.
